Celebrity
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Sequel to “The Replacement.” Now the detectives have a case of standard he said she said. A woman shows up at the station house claiming two celebrities raped her and hit her. Are they really guilty? Or is she making up the entire thing in a fit of jea
1. Prologue

**Celebrity**

**Summary: **Sequel to "The Replacement." Munch is on desk duty. Now the detectives have a case of standard he said she said. A woman shows up at the station house claiming two celebrities raped her and hit her. Are they really guilty? Or is she making up the entire thing in a fit of jealousy? R&R, I'll review your stuff if you review mine.

**Disclaimer:** Dick Wolf owns it all...That bastard! I wish I owned it all. If I did, you would be seeing these stories every Tuesday. Hey speaking of Tuesday, did anyone see last week's episode, god when I wasn't laughing at how stupid those neo-Nazis sounded, I wanted to hit them for what they said to my favorite characters! It was so funny when Munch was shot in the ass, and he was sitting in the hospital and he tells Fin to kiss it to make it better! Lol. Oh yeah, story.

In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who handle these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories.

_SVU squad room_

_16th precinct_

_Tuesday, April 21._

Cameron and Fin sit at their desks finishing off their paperwork from the Larkman case. A young woman in her twenties walks into the room. She had a black eye and her hair was matted. Her mascara was running down her cheeks from excessive crying. Cameron looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked. The woman started to cry.

"I was just raped!" she fell to her knees. Cameron jumped up, ran over to her and put her arms around the girl as she sobbed. Cameron looked desperately over at Fin as she rocked the girl back and forth.

"Call El and Liv." Fin nodded.

The phone rang. Olivia turned on the light next to her bed and grabbed her cell phone. The sheets were covering most of her body. "Benson." she was silent as she listened to what Fin had to say. "Alright, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. She looked down at herself to realize she was naked. She thought for a moment trying to remember the events from last night. She looked next to her to find her partner, naked, asleep. In her bed.

Oh dear god.

Another phone rang. Elliot shook awake as he went to answer the phone. "Stabler," he said into his phone. He paused to listen. "Alright, I'll be there soon." He put the phone down. He stretched. It was then that he realized that he wasn't in his bed. He looked over to see Olivia staring at him wide-eyed. Elliot jumped and fell off the bed. Olivia looked over the side to see Elliot lying flat on his stomach, butt naked. Olivia jerked back on the bed, turning away from her partner. Elliot stood up. Olivia couldn't resist, she looked. Elliot looked down and realized he was nude. His hand quickly covered his penis. He tried to act cool but truthfully he was freaking out. He turned around. He searched the floor for his underwear. He couldn't find it. The door was open so he walked into the living room. His shirt was in the doorway, pants on the kitchen table, his underwear on the couch. He nodded his head and walked towards the couch. Olivia's ripped bra hung over the coffee table.

He put on his underwear as Olivia walked out wearing a bed sheet toga. They didn't look at each other as they collected their clothes. When they were nearly dressed, they finally spoke.

"Nothing happened," Olivia started. She put on a fresh blouse. The one she had worn last night no longer had buttons. Elliot was a bit aggressive.

"Yeah," Elliot agreed. "Yeah, I mean, we were just really drunk and I stayed over just in case." He pulled his pants up. "Yeah."

"Yeah." Olivia turned to see Elliot's bare back as he put on the tee shirt he had worn over. "Yeah, um, that couch is really hard," she stopped, cursing at herself at her choice of words. "Uncomfortable. And we, uh. Got hot," she paused again. "I mean heated," she paused again. "The heat's broken. The room was boiling."

"Yeah." Elliot lifted his shirt over his head. Only one thought came to his mind.

He just raped his partner.


	2. Chapter 1

_A few of you said to make a sequel. And since I really wanted to to begin with I decided to. Hope you like. Feedback plz also!_

Chapter 1:

Elliot and Olivia walked in the squad room. Fin was sitting at his desk and Cameron was still on the ground comforting the girl. Olivia quickly walked over to the two women on the floor. The girl looked up.

"Hi," Liv said. "I'm Olivia, what's your name?"

"Brenda."

"Hi Brenda. You want to tell me what happened?" Brenda nodded.

"Ok," Olivia reached her hand out and Brenda took it. She pulled the girl up. Cameron looked down at her shoulder. Her white shirt had mascara smudges on it and it was soaked through to her shoulder. She rolled her eyes, and sat back at her desk.

"Miss homicide don't you?" Fin asked.

"Sometimes."

* * *

Olivia, Brenda and Elliot walked into an interrogation room. Brenda sat down and put her head in her hands. Olivia sat across from her, Elliot leaned against the wall. "Brenda, tell me what happened."

Brenda sighed. "I was at this party," she tried not to cry. It was evident in her voice. "And there was this guy. He was gorgeous. I was so excited when he started to flirt with me. After a couple of minutes, he wanted to go further. I kissed him, but I didn't want to sleep with him. He didn't care. He pushed me down and he." she paused and swallowed. "Raped me. When he was done I tried to run. But he grabbed me and pulled me back on his bed. He took a shower and I couldn't move. Next thing I know another guy is coming in the room. And he," she paused again. "He hit me. His friend came back in and told him to have fun." she started to get angry. "So he raped me." Tears started to fall.

"It's ok."

"I hit the first guy. My arms were flailing around and, I got lucky and hit him."

"That's good. That's good." Olivia was silent for a moment. "Brenda, do you remember what they look like? Anything that stuck out?" Brenda nodded.

"After the second guy finished they left and went back to the party. They said that they would be gone for a couple of hours. By the time they got back I had to be gone. When they left I stole some pictures." she dug through her purse till she found what she was looking for. She pulled out two pictures. The one picture was of an African American man posing with his arms wide open and a smug look on his face. The other was a Caucasian man. He wasn't posing, he didn't look very comfortable in front of a camera. Both men were very attractive.

"This will help up a lot." Olivia said, looking back at Brenda.

"Good."

* * *

A little while later, Olivia took Brenda to the ME. She stayed by her side through all of the testing. Warner went to look at her vaginal region for the rape kit. Brenda shot up terrified.

"What are you doing!" she asked. Olivia grabbed her shoulder to try to comfort her. Brenda's head shot towards Olivia. Her eyes wide with fear. "What is she doing!"

"It's ok. She's taking a rape kit, to try to find any fluids left over."

"Aren't the pictures enough?"

"Not always. The rape kit is just a safety precaution."

Brenda let her head fall back onto her pillow. "This is so humiliating." Olivia grabbed her hand.

"It's ok."

* * *

When Olivia got back to the station house she pinned two pictures on the bulletin board. They were blown up from the pictures Brenda had stolen from her rapists. "Brenda said they were her attackers."

"You sure they're guilty?" Elliot asked. Olivia stared at him amazed.

"You don't?"

"Well after our last case almost got you killed 'cause we arrested the wrong guy I'm taking extra precautions." Elliot said referring to the Larkman case, that was solved just a few hours ago. He was looking over her right shoulder. He couldn't even look at her. Olivia looked over his head.

"Why would she lie about it?" she argued.

"Money," Cameron added as though it were obvious. "That's Devon Carter," she flipped her head, her way of pointing, to the white man. "The new big thing in Hollywood. Three hours after his first movie went global over a thousand websites were dedicated to him."

Fin looked confused. "How do you know that?"

Cameron looked just as confused. "Please, this guy's been the center of my sexual fantasies for a couple of years now."

Cragen ignored the comment. "What's his connection to this guy?" he pointed to the other man.

"None that I know of. That's Brian Halic. R&B singer. I've never heard of a connection before. Halic's been in the biz since he was fifteen, Carter's only been in for a couple of years."

"Same home town maybe?" Elliot asked.

"Halic's American, Carter's English."

"What ever the connection find out. Elliot, Olivia check out Carter, Fin Cam, talk to Halic." And with that Cragen walked away. Elliot was a little nervous to work with Olivia after what happened the night before. Olivia felt the same way.

"Cam, do you mind if I check out Halic with Fin instead?" Cameron and Fin were confused. Still, Cam agreed.

"Sure, what ever." Liv nodded.

"Great. Shall we?" Liv and Fin left. Cam grabbed her denim jacket and she and Elliot walked out.

"This isn't exactly the way I intended on meeting this guy." she said as they left the house.

"How did you expect to meet him?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

_Hey! well, just so you know, there won't be such a cool ending to this one probably, you know, more like on the show. Just so you know, Brian and Devon are equivalent to Usher and Orlando Bloom, two of Hollywood's hottest stars. I had to. Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Apartment of Devon Carter _

_75684 Park Ave _

_Manhattan, New York_

_Tuesday April, 21_

Cameron and Elliot walked into the lobby of Devon Carter's apartment building. They walked up to the desk clerk and flashed him their badges.

"We're looking for Devon Carter." Elliot explained.

The clerk looked from Elliot to Cameron for a moment without uttering a word. Finally he said, "I'm sorry Mr. Carter is out at the moment, can I take a message?" Cameron leaned down on the desk.

"You can tell him his baby's mamma's here to pick up her child support. Or you can tell him there are two detectives here who want to talk to him. Which one do you think he'd answer to?" The clerk was silent. "He didn't go out did he?" he shook his head. "Good, now give him a ring, and we'll go up." she bounced off the desk and she and Elliot headed for the elevator.

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" the clerk called over. Elliot pressed the button for the elevator. Cameron turned back to the clerk.

"I don't really care!" The elevator came and the two walked in.It took them to Carter's penthouse apartment.

When the elevator stopped, they walked off and right in front of them was Carter's apartment. Elliot knocked.

"Who is it?" a British male voice called.

"Mr. Carter this is Detective Stabler of the NYPD, will you open the door?" A few moments passed before they heard a lock sliding and the door opened to an attractive man, who was no doubt, Devon Carter.

"Can I see a badge?" Elliot pulled out his badge. Carter still didn't open the door. "And you?"

Cameron pulled her wallet out and held up her badge. "Detective Holiday. May we come in?" Carter pondered for a moment and finally decided to let them in. He stepped aside. Elliot walked in followed by Cameron.

"What is this about?"

"We're investigating a rape. Mr. Carter where were you last night from 8-midnight?"

"I went to a party last night, wait. You think I raped someone?"

"We're questioning everyone," Elliot lied. "When did you get to the party?"

"About eight. I left a little while afterwards."

"How long do you think you were there?" Cameron asked.

"About fifteen minutes."

"Ok, where did you go afterwards?" Elliot asked.

"I went to get a beer, then I came home."

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Mr. Carter the victim gave us your name. Can you tell us why she might do that?"

Carter started to laugh. "Two weeks ago a woman I've never seen before said I was the father of her baby. She wasn't even pregnant. People are always trying to get something out of me."

"Why would she want to put you in jail?" Cameron asked.

"She wouldn't, she probably wants me to pay her for her silence." The detectives looked at each other then back at Carter. Their way of saying they didn't believe him. "Think about this. I have hundreds of beautiful women throwing themselves at me on a daily basis. Why would I rape one girl when I could have another?"

"Charming," Cameron said sarcastically. "The victim's name is Brenda Reagan." Carter tensed slightly but neither detective noticed it, it was so slight.

"Never met her."

"Then you wouldn't mind consenting to a DNA test?" Devon's brow furrowed. "Her assailants left some fluids."

"I'm not going to get a test when I'm innocent." He walked to the door.

"Most innocent people quickly consent to get tested," said Elliot.

"Yeah, and how do you think that will look to my fans? I'm innocent, that's all there is to it." he opened the door and stood aside. "Have a nice day," he plastered on a fake smile. The two detectives walked out. They didn't speak again till they were outside the building.

"Well, there's no he's guilty," Cameron said sarcastically. Elliot pulled out his cell phone. "What you doing?"

"Getting a court order." he paused for a moment. "Casey."

* * *

Olivia and Fin walked up to Halic as he signed CDs for fans at a local music store. He looked up. "I'm sorry your going to have to wait in line," he said, looking back at the CD. Fin grabbed him by the arm and heaved him up. "Hey!" he yelled. Fin and Liv pulled out their badges. "Oh damn," they pushed him to a private corner. 

"Don't you have anything better to do than arrest a black guy?" Halic yelled.

"Spare me," Olivia said. "We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

"Yeah like what?"

"Where were you last night from 8-midnight?"

"My hotel room, I had a party last night. Why?"

"We're investigating a rape." Olivia answered. Halic's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You think I raped someone? Who?"

"A woman named Brenda Reagan. She told us it was you. She showed us a picture that she stole out of your room."

"I don't have any pictures in my room. It's a hotel!"

"So she lied to us?" Olivia decided to humor him.

"Yeah."

"Prove it," said Fin. "Get a DNA test."

"That won't help me, you'll probably find something of mine in her." Olivia smiled.

"So you admit it?"

"I'll admit I slept with her. It was consensual."

"Yeah we never heard that one before," Fin said.

"Look, she came onto me. She never said no."

"No she just broke your nose." Olivia smiled.

"She didn't brake my nose, I ran into a tray last night."

"Right," Liv started. "You just slammed your face into a tray."

"No, some waitress was carrying it, and I ran into it. Is that it?"

"How do you Devon Carter?" Fin asked. Halic tensed up.

"I don't." he looked over the detectives' head. "Look I got things to do. Are we done now?" Fin looked him over for a second, then finally let go of his arm. Halic chuckled and walked past them. Fin and Olivia looked at each other a moment before walking out of the store.

_Hey! Chapter 2 isup and running. Hope you like this one as much as you liked The Replacement. Now CursedLyfe, I know Munch is in the summary but doesn't have a lot to do with the story, but the story wasn't about Munch, that was basically telling people that he wouldn't be in story much. Sorry if you thought differently. I do plan on giving Munch moreto do in this story, but all he'll really do is desk duty. He'll probably show up in the next chapter or the one after. See ya! Oh and feedback plz!_

_Bob_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey, I've gotten this idea to maybe save time and space, that I delete Celebrity and add Celebrity to The Replacement, make it one big story, maybe make more cases in the long run. Just an idea. And I know Elliot and Olivia fics are like all the time, but come on, when you watch that show don't you just wish those two would get together? Everyone I know says yes. But relax I'm not gonna have one of those stories where they're like thinking about their feeling how they totally love each other inner turmoil shit. I don't do that._

Chapter 3:

"There's no way this guy's innocent." Fin said. They were back at the station house. They were explaining what they had learned.

"He admitted that he slept with her," Olivia added. "But he claims it was consensual."

"Who doesn't?" Cameron asked. "Carter totally denied it."

"But he wouldn't consent to a DNA test." Elliot finished.

"Can we get a court order for the test?" Liv asked.

"With what?" Cameron asked. "All we have is her word against theirs."

"What about the pictures?"

"You've done this longer than I have and you still have to ask?"

"We've gotten warrants before on pictures."

"Then call Casey."

"Or you can come over here and give me a hug." said a fifth voice. The detectives turn towards the entrance to see Munch standing there in his usual suit. Olivia ran forward and threw her arms around Munch. Elliot rolled his eyes, Cameron slapped him in the chest.

"You gonna take that?" she whispered. He walked over. Olivia pushed off Munch. She smiled.

"Welcome back." she said.

"Thanks."

"It's good to have you back," Elliot said, grabbing Munch's hand.

"Seriously man," Fin called. "This girl's been driving me crazy."

"Yeah whatever you know you love me." Cameron yelled. Munch smiled.

"So, what are we dealing with?" he asked, the three of them walked back towards Fin and Cam.

"A famous singer and an actor raped a girl at a party, now we're just trying to prove it." Elliot answered.

"DNA test?"

"Neither are giving it up. The singer," he pointed to Halic's picture. "Admits that he slept with her-"

"But according to him she was willing," Cameron interrupted.

"Ok, so what's the next step?"

"Interviewing everyone at the party." Elliot answered.

"My favorite part." Cameron said sarcastically. She jumped down from her desk. "Am I working alone today?"

"Actually no," Munch asked. "I'm stuck on desk duty for a while. Whole injury then heart attack thing."

"Yeah I heard that kind of thing weakens you," Cameron added.

"Can you believe that?"

"It's incredible."

"Whatever," Fin interrupted. "Liv, you comin'?"

"Yeah," and with that the two left the house.

"Cameron!" Elliot called grabbing his coat.

"Coming!" she called. "Good to have you on," she added quickly to Munch before running for the door.

"I can't find your coat," Elliot said, searching the rack.

"That's 'cause I don't have one." she pointed to the hoodie she was wearing. "Warm enough." Elliot shrugged and followed her out the door.

* * *

Elliot and Cameron stood back outside Devon Carter's apartment. Elliot was pounding loudly. "Mr. Carter, it's Detective Stabler." Silence followed. "Mr. Carter the clerk at the front desk told us you were home." he paused waiting to see if Carter would come, he didn't. "Mr. Carter if you want I could bust the door down." Something crashed. Elliot hesitated only a second before backing up and kicking the door back. He raised his gun up and walked through the door. When he was in he lowered it. He ran towards Carter who lay on the floor. He was clutching his head. It was bleeding. Cameron walked in noticing a broken wine bottle lying next to Carter. Cam pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"This is Detective Holiday I need a BUS at 75684 Park Ave, apartment 4."

"Carter, Carter," Elliot held Carter's wound in his hand. "Damn it."

Carter mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"That bitch. How could she do that to me?" Cameron put the walkie-talkie down looking confused, she looked over at Elliot who was equally confused.

"What are talking about?" she asked.

"The bloody magazine. She told the reporter." Cameron searched around the apartment before she finally spotted it. Star magazine. The cover was Devon Carter and Brian Halic, two separate pictures. Underneath was a caption. "They Raped Me: Traumatized girl tells about the horrific night she was raped by Carter and Halic."

"Damn," she said.

* * *

Carter sat in an interrogation room holding an ice pack to his head. Elliot walked in and slammed the door loudly. Carter jumped.

"Bloody hell."

"Was that too loud?" Elliot yelled. Carter dropped his head in his hands.

"God, somebody just bloody shoot me."

"That can be arranged."

Carter's head shot up, big mistake. He started to rub his head. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm just saying, it's possible."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to start telling me the truth." Carter looked down contemplating the idea. Finally he looked back at Elliot.

* * *

Olivia and Fin stood in Halic's hotel room. It was bright white, it was stunning. Olivia knew a man didn't design this room.

"So what do you two want now?" Halic asked. He wore nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts.

"We need a list of all the people that attended your party Monday," Olivia told him. Halic just about laughed in her face.

"What you expect me to take names?"

"Are you saying that a guy like you just let anyone in from the streets?" Fin asked amazed.

"No, but I didn't invite them. Talk to my publicist. He organized everything, and invited everyone."

"Can we have a number?" Olivia asked.

"Whatever, hold on a minute, let me get it." he left the room.

"Hey Liv, can I ask you somethin'?" Fin asked. Olivia turned towards him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You and El haven't been acting normal. You guys alright?" Olivia tensed up slightly.

"Yeah, we're fine. Really."

"Yeah whatever." Halic walked back in. He handed Liv a card he held between his index and middle fingers. Liv pulled it out. She opened her phone and dialed the number there.

* * *

"Well?" Elliot asked Carter, still sitting in the interrogation room. Carter finally decided to do something smart.

"Brenda's my girlfriend," he said finally.

"And Halic?"

"He was my best friend."

"Was?"

"I just got in from filming a movie Monday. Brian told me about a party he was having, that it was a shame I wasn't going. I decided to surprise everyone. When I got there I saw Brenda. I was going to sneak up on her but she went into Brian's room. Brian went in a little while later. I walked over, put my ear to door. And I heard."

"They were sleeping together."

"You give them too much credit. They were banging like a couple of jack-rabbits. I got sick to my stomach so I left. I went and grabbed a beer. Then I went home. A couple of minutes later, Brenda brings her ass in. So gets so excited to see me that we go at it."

"You sleep with a woman you just caught cheating?" Elliot was amazed at some of the things people do.

"As soon as I was done, I got up, and went back to Brian's hotel."

"And you guys sat down and had a cup of tea?"

"He opened the door, and I punched him in the nose." Carter lifted his hand to see that it was slightly discolored. "How else did this happen?"

"Brenda tells us that you punched her after you raped her."

"You also said she gave you pictures."

"So what?"

"How many people keep pictures standing on a mantle piece in a hotel?"

Elliot thought for a moment. His story didn't strike him as believable but it was possible. He leaned forward, deciding to make a story up as he went. "This is how I see it, your friend rapes her, she punches him and brakes his nose, you decide to be a gentlemen and take her back to her place."

"No."

"Instead you take her to yours. And you rape her, you punch her in the face giving her one hell of a bruise. You go back to the party and the two of you make up this pathetic story."

"Brian will never admit that I broke his nose. Ever!" Carter yelled. He jumped up out of his seat. He walked around Elliot. He stood in front of the two-way mirror. He put his fists up to the glass. Cam and Munch stood on the outside.

* * *

"Do you believe him?" John asked. Cameron wasn't paying attention. She walked up to the glass and put her fist on top of Carter's. "Cameron this isn't the time to flirt."

"John," she turned back towards him. "Do you think you can help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" She led him back to the squad room.

* * *

_And here beith the twist. What do you think is going to happen? Who here actually cares? Raise your hands! Lol, well enjoy! And feedback! I need feedback! I love feedback! Really, I do! Bye!_

_Bob_


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter is oh so short! I really didn't know how to make it longer. Well, enjoy! Hey, should i stop putting an Author's Note at the beginning and the end?**

Chapter 4:

_Apartment of Carl Jeffries_

_93847 W. 27th St, Chelsea_

_Wednesday April 22._

Olivia and Fin stood waiting for a middle aged man, Carl Jeffries, who had wasted ten minutes of their time talking on his cell phone with different people. At the moment he was talking to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, uh-huh.. Well if you want it buy it. I love you too baby! Sweetie," he chuckled. "Not on the phone. No my wife's not home. Well I've got company. Oh it's no one just a few police officers. Shnookums!" Fin was getting sick of listening to this guy. He grabbed the phone out of Jeffries' hands.

"Yeah, ma'am, I'm sorry, but we have to question your boyfriend about a sex party he attended this weekend." he hesitated a moment. Jeffries stood in shock. "Yeah, all guy. Right. Ok, thank-you," he hung up the phone. He looked back at Jeffries. "She'll call back later."

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Fin thought Jeffries might be a bitslow.

"We need to talk to you."

"About what!"

"A party," Olivia interrupted. "That you attended Monday?"

Jeffries nodded. "Yeah, Brian's party."

"Mr. Jeffries did you see Halic with a woman that night?"

"Several. Brian's always been known as a ladies' man." Olivia rolled her eyes as shepulled out a picture of Brenda.

"Did you see him with this woman?"

"Yeah, that's Brenda. Yeah they were together." Jeffries chuckled. Fin was getting more irritated with this guy. "Boy, I knew Brian was low. I never expected to be that low!"

"Did he do something to Brenda?" Olivia asked.

"You mean besides bang her?" He paused a moment. "No that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" Fin asked, resisting the urge to knock the guy out.

"Brenda is his best friend's girlfriend."

"Who's his best friend?" Olivia asked.

"Devon. Devon Carter." Olivia and Fin looked at each other curiously then back at Jeffries.

* * *

Liv and Fin walked into the squad room to see Cam staring at something suspiciously on her desk. Munch was watching over her shoulder. He looked up when the other two walked in. 

"Oh hey, you guys find something interesting?" he asked.

"Every person we interviewed said the same thing." Olivia began. " Brenda was dating Carter, that she had consensual sex with Halic then went home, unharmed, and looking very happy. What have you two been working on."

"Well, it seems that I'm not the only one who can come up with conspiracy theories. I'm actually kinda hurt. Without my theories, why do I bother coming to work every day?"

"What is he goin' on about?" Fin asked with a smirk on his face. Cameron smiled, she looked up.

"I think they're innocent."

"And this has nothing to do with those sexual fantasies you were telling us about?" Cameron stood up, and walked up to the bulletin board. She pointed to Brenda's picture.

"Something's not right."

"What?" Olivia asked. Cameron pulled a magic marker out of her back pocket, and rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie. She put her fist up to the picture directly over Brenda's eye. She marked where her knuckles met her picture. She pulled away. The blue lines marked the height of the bruise. "I'm not following." Cameron held up her hand and balled it up into a fist.

"Brenda's bruise matches my fist size. Carter's fist is bigger than mine. A bruise he gave her would have been bigger. Plus" she relaxed her hand. She turned back and pointed to Brenda's black eye. "Her bruise is light, like someone didn't hit her very hard. Like they weren't really trying to hurt her." she looked back towards the others. "Why would he hold back?"

"Alright, but how do you explain Halic's broken nose?" Olivia asked.

"Carter told Elliot that HE punched Halic."

"And you believe him?" Cameron walked towards Olivia and grabbed her shoulders. Olivia jerked slightly.

"If you were to fight back, how would you be moving your arms?" Olivia started waving her arms around madly. "You'd just start swinging." Olivia nodded. Cameron let go. She started waving her arms around Liv's face, till she came close to Liv's nose and stopped. "When you wave your arms around like this, your not going to get a direct hit. You told us that Halic's break was caused by a frontal hit. It was probably precise and planned."

"So Carter did hit Halic." Fin interjected. Cameron nodded.

"She bangs Halic, Carter sees, he goes home, she comes home later. She bangs Carter. He tells her its over and heads to Halic's house, and hits him. Brenda's angry at Carter for dumping her so she decides to retaliate," Cameron starts.

"She asks one of her friends to hit her. She come here claiming she was raped." Olivia adds.

"But she's not very happy with Halic, and she knows a rape kit will find both fluids, so why not pin it on both men," Munch finishes.

"I got one problem with that hole thing," Fin interrupts. "Why did Carter sleep with a girl he knows cheated on him?"

"You never have?" Cameron asked. She looked at Fin like he just sprouted a second head.

"Should I have?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Most people cheat because they're bored of what they got. What Carter did was make that last pop like the best sex that girl ever had. When he's done, she wants him. She wants him so bad she'll go crazy without him. So that's how she'll remember him. And she'll always think she was an idiot for cheating on him. Talk to Huang, he'll understand." Fin looked confused, Olivia looked amazed, and Munch looked proud.

Elliot walked into the room. "What did I miss?" Everyone looked over at him.

"Cameron was just sharing a conspiracy theory with the rest of us." Munch answered.

Elliot mentally rolled his eyes. They didn't need another conspiracy theorist. He walked further in looking around at everyone. His eyes rested on Olivia. He immediately turned away. He still couldn't face her. If she knew the truth about that night, what would she think of him?

"You don't think it's possible?" Cameron asked. Elliot shook out of his thoughts.

"After the way she was ballin' on you Monday?"

"It's easy to fake tears, try poking yourself in the eye."

"No thanks."

"I still have a problem with this. This girl was genuinely terrified." Olivia argued.

"Of getting caught." came another voice. The detectives turned around to see Warner walk towards them.

"Warner, don't see you around here often."

"I decided now was a good time. I have the results for Brenda's rape kit. I found a third fluid."

"She could have had sex beforehand. I mean it's possible."

"The fluid belonged to a woman. I ran it against a sample of blood I got for an HIV test. It was a match. The fluid coated the inside walls of her vagina, it was as old as both samples of semen."

The five detectives took a moment to let the info sink in. Cameron was the first to speak.

"She came."

"She was willing." Elliot finished.

* * *

_Is that a twist? Or was that obvious? I figured it was obvious. So how did you like it, now, few things I have to explain. The line, oh say three up from here, Cameron was the first to speak because frankly I didn't know who would say she came. I know I put a lot of her in here but keep in mind, I'm still trying to develop a character for her. Trying to give people the ability to see her. Also, I got a comment about the first chapter. The last line specifically. Elliot thinks he raped Olivia. I'll elaborate later on. Now raise your hands, who's still reading! Does anyone actually read the author's notes? Maybe if they aren't so long...oh. Um, alright alright I'm done!_

_Bob_


	6. Chapter 5

Ok, I Have to clear things and anonymous: yes, I have seen the show. It is in fact my favorite show. As I have said, this will be embellished in later chapters. You will understand there is reason behind my madness.

Well now that that's cleared up, let's get started! oh and most likely there are a lot of spelling mistakes. i just like really didn't feel like proofreading. I've read it all I've wrote it all, I don't like going back into a story.

Chapter 5:

_Apartment of Brenda Reagan_

_746 6th Ave._

_Thursday April 23_

Olivia stood outside Brenda's door banging loudly. "I'm coming!" she heard from the other side. Soon, the door was flung open, standing there was Brenda wearing a magenta halter top and low-rise blue jeans.

"What are you doing here? Did you arrest Brian and Devon yet?"

"Actually we're not going to." Olivia said, bumping past Brenda to get in the apartment. Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you come on in," she closed the door, and folded her arms. She looked back at Olivia. "Why aren't you arresting them?"

"We got your rape kit back." Brenda waited for her to continue impatiently. "We found a third fluid." Fear flickered in Brenda's eyes.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Um, I had sex before I went to the party."

"It was a woman's fluids." Brenda's eyes went to the floor.

"I didn't want you to know."

"It was a match to the HIV test." Brenda's head shot up. "The sex was consensual." Brenda stayed shocked only a moment longer before she smirked.

"I thought it was a perfect plan. I thought they deserved it."

"You filed a false police report!" Liv yelled in astonishment. " You claimed two men raped you, you told a newspaper."

"Like they deserved any better? Brian thinks he's so great. He ended it with me at the party. Said he couldn't keep doing that to his friend. Then Devon breaks up with me! I'm the victim here detective!" she pointed to her own chest. "Its not wrong! Its justice."

"You ruined two men's lives in retaliation for them dumping you. That's not justice, that's pathetic."

"It was nice talking to you detective." Brenda said coldly. Olivia knew it meant that she wanted her to leave. That was just fine. Olivia didn't want to spend another minute there. She left the apartment and headed back to the station house.

* * *

Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cameron sat at their desks waiting for Olivia to get back. Cameron checked her watch. She rose.

"Where are you going?" Fin asked.

"I gotta pick up the kid. Don't worry I think you'll be alright without me." and with that she walked out. Munch stood next.

"Don't tell me you're leaving too!" Fin yelled.

"Yeah, something about less work while I'm in recovery."

"Sorry man."

"What are you sorry about? That means less work I have to do." He put on his hat and left. Elliot reclined in his chair and put his hands on the top of his head. He sighed heavily. Fin thought for a minute, and decided to ask him the question the plagued his mind.

"Hey El, can I ask you somethin'" Elliot looked over at Fin.

"Shoot."

"What's up with you and Liv?" Elliot stumbled, nearly falling out of this chair. "See that's my point. I don't think I've ever seen you stumble before." Elliot cleared his throat. He kept his eyes off the other man. He tended to do that when he was upset.

"Things happen."

"Like what?"

Elliot didn't answer for a while. He finally decided he could trust Fin. "It was after the Larkman case. when we went out to bar."

"Yeah.

"We had too much to drink and." he couldn't finish it.

"You had sex with Liv!" Fin nearly shouted. Elliot looked up to see he was smiling. Elliot wanted to smile laugh but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally Fin's smile faded. "So why are you so upset?"

"She was drunk she doesn't remember." Elliot's voice was calm, not hint of emotion in it.

"I would have figured that would be in your favor."

"I wasn't drunk. I knew, exactly what I was doing."

"I always knew you wanted to hit that."

Elliot smacked his hands on his desk. At the moment he desperately wanted to hit the other man. He wanted to make him understand. "Don't you get it, I took advantage of her! She was vulnerable and I." He stopped. Fin tried to piece together everything he just heard.

"Oh." Elliot just chuckled.

"That's all you can say?"

"Yeah." Elliot shook his head. "I think you're overreacting. I mean, for all you know, she wasn't drunk. Maybe she wasn't 'vulnerable' or anything."

"Who wasn't?" came another voice. They turned to see Olivia walking in. The boys thought for a moment.

"No one." Elliot finally answered. Liv nodded and sat back behind her desk. "Interesting day?"

"She actually thinks she's a victim."

"She lied to us, told a newspaper that two men raped her. She's not a victim she's a perp."

"And there's nothing we can do about it."

"I don't know about that." Olivia and Elliot turned towards Fin. He was staring at his computer screen. "Reagan's DNA matched with a cold case."

Olivia was shocked. "What case."

"A murder."

* * *

Cameron walked into the restaurant after dropping Nikki off at home. Her hair was done and she was wearing a knee length red silk dress with a low lace neck line. The hostess brought her to a table where a man was already sitting. His back was turned to her. Cameron smiled as she walked in front of him. 

"Carter," she said. Devon Carter smiled. Cameron felt her heart skip a beat. He looked gorgeous.

"Glad you finally showed up."

"Hey, you try getting a five year old to move fast."

"I see your point. So, why is it that you asked me here today?" he rested his chin on his hands. Cameron picked up her fork and started twirling it. She was never one to stay still for long.

"I came to apologize. On behalf of the unit." She looked up at him. "I know we can't take back what you went through, so that's why I'm buying you lunch." Carter chuckled.

"And the dress?"

"I'm hoping that if I looked cute enough, you'd forgive us faster." This time he laughed out loud. "Did it work?"

"Very well."

"Good." Carter leaned back.

"It was my own fault. I never should have gotten involved with her."

"Why?" Cameron was now curious.

"I've heard stories. Every guy I talked to her knew her all said the same thing. She was a bitch. Even violent."

"Violent how?"

"This one guy told me that she caught him cheating on her. She beat him with a baseball bat and took a thin wire and tried choking the woman to death." Cameron leaned forward slightly. She was anxious to hear more.

"So, she holds a grudge."

"That's probably why she said I raped her. Because I broke up with her. She has a horrible temper. You don't want to cross her." Cameron thought of what she was just told. SVU screwed up her plans of winning. What would she do to them? Her phone rang. She shook out of her trance and picked it up.

"Holiday." she listened intently, her frown increasing as the person on the other end continued to talk. "You're kidding. Alright, I'll be right there." She hung up. She looked apologetically back at Carter. He nodded. "Sorry, raincheck?"

"I'll hold you to it." Cameron smiled. She dropped a few bucks on the table. And ran back to the precinct.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Olivia Rocks: _**Cameron is a Mary Sue, yeah I made her up. So she's really Sue person, except she's not perfect, and I swear I'm trying to make her less Sue-ish.

**_BrittanyLS: _**It isn't over, there's more to come! So keep reading!

**_Littlesweetcupcake:_**I had her cum because, I never heard of a woman being raped and summing because I always thought that if a woman comes then she enjoyed it because its triggered from sexual arousal, I'm sorry if I was wrong or offended you.

**Well this weekend was fun for me! I found out I'm going to be a godmother! Yeah, I'm sixteen years old and I'm going to be a godmother of a baby boy named Alexander Michael. His nickname is Xander. Isn't that exciting!**

Chapter 6:

Cameron went straight to the station house from the restaurant. When she walked in, Fin decided he had to ask.

"I thought you were picking up your kid."

"I was."

"When did that turn formal?" Cam decided to change the subject.

"What's the problem?"

"Brenda Reagan's DNA matched a cold homicide case." Olivia informed her. Cameron was instantly shocked.

"What murder?" Olivia checked the file.

"A high school teacher three years ago. The five-eight got it.

"I know that precinct," Cameron said, finally removing her coat.

"Was that your old precinct?"

"No, god no!" she freaked. "I've heard about them. They dumped a lot of their cases on us though."

"I've heard about them too. If they didn't have a killer right in front of them, holding the weapon it was deemed an accidental death," Fin added.

"And the obvious murders?" Liv asked.

"Were either dumped on either precincts or considered "impossible to solve." So we know she's our guy? Or girl?" Liv nodded.

"DNA proves it. Plus there's the point that she's completely nuts."

"Carter told me she once nearly killed a guy because he cheated on her."

"When did he tell you that?" Liv asked astonished.

"Today, I invited him to lunch." Olivia was far beyond shocked.

"You went on a date with a suspect?"

"To apologize! But back to the point, I'm saying she's violent, and jealous. Never a good combo."

"What are the chances that this is the only guy she killed?" Fin stepped in.

"Slim," Responded Olivia.

"She tried choking a girl with a thin wire." Olivia blinked. "I'll check for similar M.O.s" Liv tossed Cameron the file. Cameron skimmed through it a moment before a thought came to her. "Hey, where's Elliot?"

"He's picking up Brenda."

* * *

Elliot pounded on Brenda's door. "Who the hell is it?" Brenda screamed.

"Miss Reagan, this is detective Stabler will you open the door?" There was a pause.

"Go away!"

"I can't do that Miss Reagan. Please open the door." Elliot only had to wait a moment before he heard the lock being turned. The door flew open. Elliot was pulled into the apartment and thrown to the floor. "Damn." He said. He was about to stand but Brenda got down on top of him. Her mouth was an inch from his.

"I know why you're here Detective." She said. She grabbed his collar.

"And why's that?"

She smiled. "You want me."

"Do I?"

"And that's ok." She looked from his eyes to his mouth. "I want you to." She kissed him. Elliot grabbed her arms and rolled over. He had her pinned down. She started laughing maliciously. Elliot was extremely creeped out. "I should have known you like it on top." She laughed more. Elliot pulled out his handcuffs. "Ooh, wanna handcuff me Detective?" She lifted her head as high as she could. "Kinky." She smiled. Elliot looked out in front of him. He's seen so many criminals yet he still couldn't handle seeing the coldness in their eyes.

"Brenda Reagan, you're under arrest for murder. You have the right to remain silent."

"Oh screw you!" He lifted her easily off the ground. He continued with her Miranda. "I'm the victim here detective!" ("Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.") You don't understand! (You have the right to an attorney.") I haven't been the same since it happened!" he stopped.

"Since what happened?" She smiled again.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Elliot pushed her out the door and into the elevator.

**Hey, I know that was a short chapter. But what can you do? Well, tell me how you like it! There's probably two or three more chapters left. So, tada!**


	8. Chapter 7

Wow, I know that took like forever for me to get this out, but I had to go a five hour driving course yesterday and then a whole bunch of shit. This is my first free time in a while! Truly! Well, here goes. This will be the same length as "The Replacement." Ten total chapters (including prologue.)

Chapter 7:

Elliot walked into the squad area after pushing Brenda into an interrogation room. "What did she say?" Fin asked.

"She lawyered up before she even sat down."

"She knew she didn't have a chance." Cameron stood up from her computer and pulled a few pieces of paper out of the printer.

"This girl is crazier than we first thought." she said.

"More murders?" Elliot asked.

"Ten assaults, all men, same MO and were all beat by women matching Brenda's description. Three more murders matching the school teacher."

"What would drive someone to this?" Elliot asked astonished.

"Bad parenting? Rape, witnessing a rape, or murder?" Cameron offered.

"She said she wasn't the same since it happened."

"Since what happened?" Fin asked.

"She didn't tell me."

"It must have been pretty big."

"Well we'll find out."

* * *

Elliot sat down across Brenda and her lawyer. Brenda was starting to look guilty, Elliot figured it was an act. "Hi Brenda." Brenda rolled her eyes.

"When can I go home?"

"First tell me about the men you killed."

"We're here for one man detective keep your cases straight."

"New evidence came saying that Brenda killed four men. And assaulted ten. So, tell me about it." Brenda's attorney leaned back and looked at her.

"Don't say anything." then she turned back to Elliot, but before she could speak Brenda started.

"They deserved it."

"Brenda!"

"Shut up! I knew they would attack me. I knew, that they wanted me and they would do anything. The first guy, I don't know his name."

"Greg Healley."

"Right, Greg Healley, the school teacher. When I got on the subway that day, he wanted to pounce on me. He would have if I didn't get off the subway." she smiled. Her voice was calm and cold, it sent chills down Elliot's spine. "But I didn't, I got back on in a different car. And I watched, waiting for him to get, then I followed him back to his apartment, pushed him inside I took a lamp and beat him till he was dead. If I didn't he would have attacked me. Or he would have attacked those girls he teaches. I did the world a favor."

"Greg Healley was never accused of assaulting anyone, he had a wife and three kids."

"Come on detective. I know men. None of them are innocent. Not even you." Elliot's face stayed blank but his insides twisted and turned as he thought of Olivia. "I know you want me, I know you want to do to me exactly what you see here at the office almost everyday."

"Spare me Brenda, not every man wants to sleep with you."

"Of course they do. I'm beautiful." Elliot inhaled and leaned forward.

"So what caused you to do this?"

Brenda paused for a moment, she looked away. "I was attacked." She looked back at Elliot. "I was almost raped by my father's friend, when I was eighteen." Tears formed in her eyes. "He grabbed my knee and started to rub it. He would have kept going but my dad came in. I haven't been the same since. It really affects you." She started to sob. Elliot looked towards the two way window.

* * *

"Nice act," Cragen said to Casey, as they and Huang stood outside.

"A jury might think so too, they might actually acquit her."

"She killed four men because her daddy's friend touched her leg?"

"A jury will see it that she's unstable and mentally ill."

"I doubt it," Huang offered. "She knows what she's doing and judging by the way she spoke earlier, she doesn't care about what happened with her father's friend, she's using it as an excuse to keep out of prison."

"She'll be lucky if she escapes the death penalty." Casey walked away.

* * *

Olivia and Cameron sat around working through their paperwork. Cameron tried to think of a way to bring up Elliot but couldn't think of anything good. "So you think Elliot will get a confession?"

"He's gotten confessions out of bigger guys than her."

"I'll bet." Cameron felt like an idiot saying this. "So, um, you guys close?" Cameron pinched her leg as punishment for sounding so stupid.

"Yeah, you know, he's my partner."

"Well apparently not on this case. You guys have barely spoken all week. What happened."

"Nothing," Olivia hoped it sounded convincing. Cameron knew better, she put her paperwork down and wheeled over to the other woman.

"You know, when I was about, oh say, fifteen, and I was on my corner, and this guy comes up and offers me like five hundred dollars-"

"Wait," Olivia interrupted. "What?"

"I was hooker," Olivia's head slightly jerked back at the news. "You didn't know that?" Olivia shook her head.

"No, I didn't."

"Well from the time I was thirteen to sixteen when I got arrested. Anyway, so this guy offers me five hundred dollars, my rate was only like fifty bucks, so I was "oh my god," well I take the guy to my hotel and then he wants me to put pigtails in my hair, call him daddy, and then he wanted to beat me like a red headed step child! Well it turned out, the guy was my foster father's brother." she started to laugh like it was amusing, Olivia just stared blankly letting everything sink in.

"What's you point?"

"After I found that out I treated him the same way that your treating Elliot." Olivia understood. "So, here's my theory. You either banged him and he turned out to be a kinky bondage master, or you caught him banging a guy, or you banged him." Olivia was silent for a moment. "You caught him with a guy!"

"No!"

"So he's a bondage freak?"

"No!" Cameron was confused.

"You screwed him?"

"Can you find different words to use!" Olivia shouted exasperated.

"Please tell you're kidding. You won't talk to him because you scr-" she paused a moment. "Because you slept with him?"

"He doesn't even remember."

Cameron tilted her head to the side and gave Olivia a look like a confused dog. "How many times does this guy get laid?"

"He was drunk."

"And you weren't." Olivia shook her head. "Ok, so what's the problem?" Olivia didn't say anything, Cameron understood. "Oh. You think you took advantage of him." Olivia nodded. "Well don't. Calm down! What I've seen of drunks is that they're most honest when they're drunk. I'd say that he wanted to." Olivia smiled, still not convinced. Cameron slid back to her desk. At that moment Munch walked in.

"Hey what did I miss?"

"Oh you mean during that two hour long bathroom brake?" Cameron said sarcastically. "A lot actually."

"Hmm, well, I'm gonna get some coffee you guys want some?" Cameron stood up, Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah," she said.

"Are you kidding me?" Cameron nearly yelled. "You just got here and now you're leaving again?" She paused a moment, waiting for Munch to answer. He didn't. "Yeah I'll have a cup, just grab a handful of creamers and sugars, I'll put it in myself." she walked back to her desk. Suddenly they heard a crash.

"Bastard!" came a scream from the interrogation room. The three of them ran to see what the hell had just happened.

**Well tada! What do you think? God that was only chapter seven! I still need two more! Sigh. Well hope you enjoy it! I'm looking forward to see what you think of this story!**


	9. Chapter 8

Most likely this has a lot of mistakes. i didn't proofread this, i didn't feel like it. so if i make any mistakes let me know, and i'll go back and fix them! no, do not correct my spelling in my author's not!

Chapter 8:

Cragen was pulling Casey out into the main area. She was holding her head as blood flowed between her fingers. Olivia, John, and Cameron stopped dead in their tracks at the sight.

"Get in there! Now!" Cragen yelled. The three detectives ran back into the hallway. Huang was crouched in a corner, clutching his shoulder. Olivia leapt over to help him.

"Huang, what the hell happened?"

"Brenda, she just went crazy, smashed the window." Olivia turned back to see Cameron and John pull out their guns. Cameron, jumped through the broken window, Munch just opened the door. The sight they saw was horrendous. Brenda's lawyer lay in the corner, bleeding. Brenda had Elliot pinned down and she kept slapping him. Elliot's spit to t blood as she kept hitting.

"Get the hell off him you crazy little bitch!" Brenda stopped momentarily to stare up at Cameron and Munch.

"He attacked me! He tried to rape me!"

"You know not everyman wants to screw you Brenda, you're not that pretty." Cameron said angrily. Brenda screamed at the top of her lungs. She was angry at the young detective. In one swift motion she grabbed Elliot's gun and fired off three rounds into Cameron. She fell to the ground on top of her gun. Munch kept his gun up on Brenda and fired one round that landed into her shoulder. She jerked back and Elliot used that as an opportunity to crawl out from under her. He grabbed the gun that she dropped. Brenda sat against the wall pulling at the wound, trying to get the bullet out. As she pushed her finger in, more blood flowed out.

"Hands up Brenda! Now!" She looked up at Elliot. Elliot was caught off guard at the site. Just moments ago Brenda was a beautiful, well-kept girl. Now, her hair was wild and frizzy, hanging in every direction. Her eyes were wide, what lay deep beneath them was this incredible malice that Elliot had only seen in select sociopaths. She smiled an evil smile and started to rub her blood covered hand over her face. She pinched her wound so more blood would come and continued to just rub it across her face and through her hair. Soon she reminded Elliot of the book Carrie, how there wasn't a spot on the girl that wasn't covered in blood.

She got down on all fours and started crawling towards Elliot. "Don't move Brenda!" He shouted. She just laughed.

"Or what? You'll shoot an unarmed woman? I'd love to see you get out of that one detective." She now lay in front of him. She grabbed onto his belt and pulled herself onto her knees. "You want to shoot me detective? Want to put me out of my misery? Come on. I dare you." She paused a moment. Elliot didn't move. She started pounding his thighs and stomach. "COME ON DETECTIVE! KILL ME! SHOOT ME! I DARE YOU!" Still Elliot didn't move. Brenda started to cry as she waited for Elliot to react. But he wouldn't. Brenda shrieked at the top of her lungs. It was a vicious sound that pained Elliot's ears. Brenda jumped up and thrust her hand over Elliot's nose and mouth. She pushed him into the wall. "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Elliot punched Brenda in the face, but she didn't move. He grabbed her hand trying to pry it away, but Brenda was stronger then she appeared. A loud bang was heard behind him. Brenda's hand slunk away from Elliot's face, as Brenda fell to the ground. He saw Munch standing behind him holding a smoking gun. Elliot dropped down with Brenda. She wasn't dead yet. She clung to Elliot's neck, sobbing. Elliot watched the tears form little valleys on her blood covered cheeks.

"I'm sorry! Daddy! I'm so sorry! Please! Please I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Her grip on his shoulder weakened as she finally died. Elliot felt the tears burn his eyes but refused to fall. He wouldn't cry.

_Only pansies cry_.

"**_Oh my god! That was so short! Why is it that the coolest chapter is only like two hundred words long! Come on! This is bullshit! That bitch of a writer!"_** **Well I know, I know. I didn't know what else to write! Well, there's only one more chapter. Hopefully that will be a longer chapter. Adios!**

**Bob**


	10. Chapter 9

Omg, I'm done! Can we say "yes!" I know you people probably never want to hear a story involving Cameron again. But it was something i had to get out. I hope you enjoyed meeting her and seeing my "fabulous" writing ability. You know, if Dick Wolf ever needs a new writer, he should feel free to give me a ring! Really!

Chapter 9:

Elliot sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Most of his friends and colleagues had been injured. How did one girl cause so much damage? How did she pin him down? He wasn't huge but he wasn't exactly a little guy. How did she get him like that?

Olivia walked up to him, he looked up between his fingers. "You don't look very happy." he said. He figured it was a stupid sentence. Huang, Casey were bloodied up pretty bad and Cameron could very well die.

"I checked out Brenda. She'd been in therapy." Elliot finally lowered his hands.

"So she was crazy."

"Not at all. She didn't have any symptoms that matched any mental illness."

"Ok I'm confused, if she wasn't crazy, why did she kill four men?"

"Her therapist said that she wanted something to be wrong with her. She made friends with girls who lived hard lives and they told her everything. She wanted to fit in."

"So I almost got killed because of a girl's jealousy?" He stood up and got right in Olivia's face. His face was blank. Liv didn't say anything. Elliot nodded and walked away.

* * *

Munch walked up to a room holding a bouquet of tulips. "No, I don't need to be held overnight! Oh go screw yourself I'm fine!" he chuckled to himself as he listened to Cameron freak out on her doctor. He walked in as the doctor pushed out mumbling under her breath. 

"I thought I was bad." Cameron smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I just got shot."

"Where?"

"The arm, the shoulder and the stomach. That one hurt like a bitch."

"It missed everything. Lucky me, right?" Munch nodded. He pushed the flowers at Cameron. "Aww, thanks. That's so sweet of you." she grabbed them and sniffed. "Why?"

"I thought it was appropriate. I got 'em in the gift shop." Cameron smiled.

"I'm glad I'm so loved." She put them on the night stand next to her. "How you doing?"

"I'm ok."

"Good. So did they tell you what was wrong with Brenda?"

"Olivia told me it wasnothing."

"Get out!"

"Nope. Nothing wrong with her." Cameron started actually laughing.

"Well, I don't feel bad anymore. I'm actually kind of pissed. Are you saying that I was shot by an everyday loony?" Munch nodded. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you ever need someone to talk to."

"I'll probably go to Fin. OR Cragen."

"As long as you ignore me."Both smiled warmly.

* * *

It was later that night and Cameron was putting on her bloodied street clothes, planning on "escaping" from the hospital. Huang quietly entered. Cameron jumped. 

"Oh, jeez, you really need to learn to make more noise when you walk." She buttoned up her jeans.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Great, I'm in incredible pain andI'm sneaking out of a hospital. Ishould ask you the same thing."

"I wasn't talking about that. I heard you were attacked recently." Cameron stopped, her head fell back.

"Olivia told you."

"If you ever need anyone to talk to-"

"I don't. Really I'm fine."

"Cameron an attempted rape is just as bad as rape. It led Brenda to murder-" Cameron walked quickly so she stood right in front of Huang.

"Attempted rape and rape are not the same thing!" she practically shouted. "Brenda was psychotic who thought everyone should feel sorry for her! She thought a hand on her knee is an attempted rape. So excuse me if I don't take it so seriously!"

"Cameron you need to talk to someone."

"No I don't! I'm not gonna freak 'cause some kid tried to take something that I don't even have anymore! And for the record, rape is a hundred times worse than attempted rape! Ask anyone!" she walked towards the door. Understanding dawned on Huang.

"You were raped." Cameron stopped, her entire body tensed. After a few moments she turned back towards Huang, the tears already forming in her eyes.

"You go to hell." and with that she walked out of the room, leaving George alone with his thoughts.

The End.

**Phew! I thought that would _never_ end. Well I did it! So how did you like it? Who's mad because I didn't resolve Elliot and Olivia? But I did explain that line in the prologue that everyone seemed to have a problem with. Are you happy now? Well tell me what you think!**


End file.
